


I'm Famous

by astraplain



Series: Famous [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt receives an invitation at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Famous

Kurt heard the singing before the elevator doors opened to reveal a quartet of handsome men in gold tuxedos. As he joined the gathering of his Vogue.com co-workers, the tempo changed and the acapella singers powered through a well-coordinated set of dance moves that ended with a tall Asian gentleman presenting a shiny gold envelope to Kurt.

“Thank you,” Kurt stammered, opening envelope and releasing a shower of glitter. Ignoring the mess for the moment, Kurt extracted the card, frowning at the words that glittered up at him.

“I’m famous!” the men sang the card’s cover text in harmony.

“You could be famous too,” the Asian added, speaking directly to Kurt.

“F-a-m-o-u-s,” the singers lined up and gave their audience a bow, leaving single file and singing and waving as they went. Across the backs of their gold tuxedos, black letters announced: I’m FAMOUS!

“Well?” Chase demanded, leaning over to get a better view of the card in Kurt’s hands. Kurt angled the card so they could both read the message inside. “You could be FAMOUS too” was printed in full Comic Sans glory next to a familiar photograph. Underneath, in a messy scrawl was an extra note: You need an agent. Call me. –Cooper

“Dare I ask why a gorgeous man is sending you singing quartets and glittery invitations?” Chase prompted when Kurt had been silent too long.

“Cooper Anderson. He’s traded in his glamorous life as the star of late night commercials to become an agent.” Kurt held the card away from him and shook it, frowning at the quantity of loose glitter. “He wants me as a client.”

“Do you have an agent?”

“No, but I’m not sure the brother of my ex is the person I want representing me. Even without that detail, there’s still-” Kurt shook the card again and the glitter pile on the floor grew. “I can’t imagine going to an audition and telling them the I’m Famous agency sent me.”

“That could be awkward,” Chase agreed, “But it is memorable and that could work in your favor.” Chase held out his hand and Kurt gave him the card so he could get a closer look at Cooper’s picture.

“Forgetting the part about the ex, do you think this Cooper would be a good agent?”

“He did win an award a couple of years ago: Best Actor in a Late Night Commercial.” Kurt smiled, remembering the crazy party Cooper had thrown to celebrate. Kurt had taken Adam as his plus one and they’d had a great time. They’d exchanged a few phone calls and texts with Cooper since then but with Cooper usually in LA, they didn’t expect to hear from him often. Cooper did send Adam a bottle of wine for his twenty-fifth birthday. It arrived a couple of months late and tasted like drain cleaner, but it was the thought that counted.

“I know that smile,” Chase teased, returning the card. “You’re considering the offer, aren’t you?” He flung an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and steered him away from the glitter on the floor. “Let’s go for coffee. I’ll buy you a latte and convince you to call Cooper.” Chase leaned in and continued in a conspiratorial whisper, “then I’ll ply you with cheesecake and copy his phone number while you’re distracted.”

“You’re a devious man, Chase.” Kurt assured him, already plotting. Chase was handsome, talented and had an odd sense of humor. Chase was also single.

Cooper Anderson was about to meet his match.


End file.
